


Magazines

by cherrygoldlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Art, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Other, alpha supremacy, magazine cover, omega rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski, 23 year old omega activist.</p>
<p>History told in a series of magazine covers and maybe some spreads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///Sorry, I was just made aware of the issue of image display... I'll soon fix it all - please see notes on first chapter for a link to all covers!///</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Independence

**Author's Note:**

> To see all covers in one place please go [ here ](https://cherrygoldlove.wordpress.com/2017/01/14/magazines/)  
> Sorry, will soon fix it proper on ao3!

Stiles Stilinski, 23, omega rights activist, first time on the cover of Independence magazine.

It’s an important step in his career, he can finally tell about his fight against Alpha supremacy, of all his work towards rights equality and life long battle to discard stereotypes surrounding Omegas.

Finally getting on the cover of Independence, worldwide famous magazine focused mainly on Omega politics, culture and lifestyle is overwhelming.  
Thanks to the thorough interview, one he had full control over and was sure would not be cut and mangled by the editors, would surely have a great impact on the public, maybe even bigger than all the work he has done until this point.

He quickly purchased five copies, and clutching them in his arms stormed outside of the shop, one hand already fishing for his phone, putting it hastily against his ear once he pushed correct buttons.  
Hearing the familiar voice on the other side of the line he took a deep breath, mouth splitting in a wide smile, as he prepared to share the awesome news with his best friend

"Hey Scott, drop whatever you're doing and head to the nearest newsstand!"


	2. Prestige

 

 

Stiles was seething.

„Did you see that!? Derek Hale on the cover of Prestige! Progressive opportunist? What does that even *mean*!?” He turned around to face Scott, waving the magazine in his face. “He’ll let an Omega choose what’s for dinner, for a change and peace of mind, not to be bothered? Arghhhh I hate him soooo muchhh!” He almost wrangled the paper in his hands. “And DANGERS of the Omega Rights Bill? Dangers??? Oh, I’ll show him dangers when I’ll be finally able to travel long distance without a supervisor!”

Scott was observing his best friends with mild amusement. Omegas needed to have more rights, he was a freaking congressman fighting for their freedom, but he could hardly understand Stiles particular dislike towards the oldest Hale child. A Hale child, that became the new head of Triskele political party and was on a good way to ease up on Omegas restrictions without openly fighting public opinion, as Scott’s Beacon did. Their supposed opponent way took much longer than an open approach, but it went much more smoother. 

Too bad Stiles had too little patience for it. He wanted changes and he wanted them now. 

The sneaky ways of Peter and Derek Hale made his friend’s blood boil, for reasons unknown. 

“Come on Stiles, you know we’re both fighting on the same side of the palisade. You should be more worried about Deucalion’s campaign to open up new Omega Day Centers.”

Stiles let out a deep breath, shoulders relaxing.

“Yeah, I know.”

He put the wrinkled magazine over his knee and started to smooth it out, fingers dancing over Derek’s printed features.


	3. Freedom

 

The campaign was gaining speed.

Two more months to the (hopefully) change of power in the Government.

Even if Scott, as the Alpha, was the head of Beacon, it was Stiles and his actions that got most coverage. The unafraid, liberate Omega, the right-hand of the leader, quickly became the main point of the campaign.

No Alpha took him seriously. Most ignored him, some were enraged that an Omega was allowed so much freedom of speech and movement. 

Stiles made the most out of the new bill allowing Omegas to travel unsupervised from state to state and took part in as many rallies for Beacon as he could. He was loud, demanding and provocative. He inspired fellow Omegas to finally lift up their heads and push against the boundaries of society and gain equal rights with Alphas and Betas. 

Two more months and the freedom would be theirs.


	4. Modern Alpha

 

The arguments between Scott’s Beacon Of Hope party (which some people now started to shorten as BOH and some of them not agreeing with their views calling the meowing bitch – come on, read BOH it out loud I dare you!) and Derek Hale’s Triskele were getting hotter and hotter.

All because of Stiles.

The leader of Triskele never yet met face to face with the outspoken Omega activist, but it was coming and Scott was both parts amused and worried. Not because of the interests of his political party, Stiles loud mouthed attitude did them good, but for his friend nerves and emotional well-being.

After weeks of campaign he still failed to see what was so unnerving in the Hale heir compared to, say, Deucalion, whose ideas for the future made Scott’s hair stand up in fear and he wasn’t an Omega.

Stiles choose that moment to burst into Scott’s office, door banging on the wall.

“Did you see the latest Modern Alpha!? They did it again! Calling Omegas ‘rides’! And in a way we can’t do anything about it? They merged the social page with the article on the motor show just to rub it in our faces! See that!? There’s a *slash* on the page between the photo of Isaac and the newest Maserati! They compare him to a CAR to RIDE, Scott! They compare him to a wh-“

“Stiles! Stop, please. We can’t do anything about it. Y-Don’t interrupt me-Yet. Yet, Stiles. Don’t read those alpha magazines if they make you so mad, it’s not healthy.”

Stiles huffed annoyed.

“Don’t patronize me.” He murmured without any real flame.

“I’m not patronizing you, what you’re doing to yourself is not healthy for anyone. So just relax, get ready for the next rally or interview or just go watch a movie or something, ok? Take it easy. We’re ahead in the surveys, things are gonna change and then we will go on fighting the magazines, ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, ok” Stiles muttered again, grabbed the magazine and exited the room.


	5. The Righteous

  


 

After yesterday Scott is just happy no one physically hurt Stiles. 

 

He told his best friend to keep away from the conference, that they would deal with the new Bill in their own time, but no, Stiles had to go and make the public question Omega Rights yet again.

 

Usually Stiles outspoken nature was good, he was intelligent, bright, clever, but yesterday he proved to be too harsh for the standards of society.

 

Scott was just grateful that the only article about the mess showed up in the Righteous. It was an Alpha magazine, but it cleverly tried to slip in some positive light on the changes, on freedom and equality. Those attempts were few and far between, but anything more would be shot down. They tried to stick to the objective truth, as much as they could, so that, at least, was good.

 

Putting the paper away he stood up and went in search of Stiles


	6. OhMyEGAzm!

 

 

"Did you see that, Scott!? Isaac is giving a bad name to all the Omegas! Where have you been when he was propositioned by that filthy magazine???"

Scott was really considering banning Stiles from reading magazines till after the elections. Each day brought a new screaming monologue about this or that magazine. It was becoming annoying, despite how right Stiles was. 

"Stiles, he's independent, right? He can do what he wants, ok? The article was fine, I've read that before it was published. But no one had any power over what goes on the cover."

Some steams went out of Stiles and he slumped in a chair opposite of Scott.

"But he's cosying up to the Hales! He supported Derek on a conference! Even took cuddly pic with him! And then went on a trip with the creep Peter Hale. He's the worst, ugly, old, lecher, blahh..." He shuddered.

"It's not cuddling... They're just sitting next to each other and showing peace signs, and that's good. It shows Beacon is also respecting Triskele and doesn't want to totally uproot the system."

"But we WANT to uproot the system Scott!"

"No we don't, we just want to make big changes, we're not anarchy."

Stiles fell quiet.

Then softly mumbled. "He still should have kept away from Derek..."

 

 

 

 


	7. Gasp!

 

 

Scott was so angry he felt he could just burst into thousand tiny, little angry, aflame pieces.

This time it was him clutching a magazine and yelling for Stiles to get here right this fucking second or I swear I’ll… do something horrible to you!

He turned the damn paper to face the entrance so Stiles could see the damning pics and fucking try and explain and that better be not what the magazine was implying.

Seconds after hearing the Scott's command Stiles ran into the room but froze the moment he saw what his friend and boss held in his hands.

“Stiles. That better be not what it looks like, or I swear no curly fries for you for the rest of your miserable days. Explain to me, why, Derek Hale, the person you proclaim to hate most in the whole world is in that picture with you, and worst off all, his hands are on your STOMACH and there’s this FUCKING BIG SLOGAN proclaiming you pregnant with that fucking Hale’s spawn".

Stiles blushed furious red, mouth doing a great impression of a fish before he blurred out.

„He knotted me, ok? The most awkward half an hour of my life!” Stiles threw his arms in the air, but after a moment slumped down in one of the chairs. “We were lucky, really, that no one stumbled in on us…”

Scott put his elbows on the table and hid his face in his hands and uttered only one word. “When.”

The silence stretched for a long time before Stiles mumbled. “After the first rally? I followed him to the backstage to discuss his ridiculous ideas more-“

“You mean yell at him more?”

“-DISCUSS his ridiculous ideas more and he didn’t want to acknowledge me, you know? He just kept on going and he treated me as air, and you know I hate that most, I’m a person too! I matter! So I just walked after him and PROCLAIMED MY UNHAPPINESS loudly – don’t look at me like that Scott! – Ok, maybe I yelled some. A little. Just to get him to notice me. And yeah, I finally caught up to him – dude has reeaally long legs or is just quick, all those muscles, you’d thought he’d be slower, you know, he must be packing daily, like tons of kilograms, probably gives his bodyguards inferiority complexes-“

“Stiles. Why.”

“He’s incredibly hot when he’s angry…”

“I don’t believe it, you took your first knot with a guy you hate just because you thought he’s hot when he’s angry? “ He looked up at his friend from behind his hands.

“Umm…. Basically? We argued, he pushed me around, I hit him, we stumbled, ok, I stumbled and almost fell, he caught me, we kissed, he knotted me on a windowsill. Best damn orgasm of my life.”

They both fell silent again.

“Condom?”

“Must have broken, I don’t know.”

“Stiles…”

“What! It wasn’t like I got pregnant on purpose! It just… happened! And maybe it wasn’t actually that time, might have been the day after…” Stiles tilted his head in thought . “Hmm… or after that party…?”

Scott sat up straight.

“What!? You’ve been fucking him for almost two months now!?”

“Umm… yeah?”

“You’re asking me!?”

“No, I mean, y-no, yeah, we’ve been, like, sometimes?”

“I can’t fucking believe that… Did you ever, for a moment, stop and think what this affair might do to our cause? You’ve been all up in Isaac’s business about cozying up to the Hales and acting like typical Omega, when you’ve been fucking one of them! And now you’re pregnant! If we don’t get majority on the first voting you’ll be showing by the second voting! And how will we explain that!?”

Stiles mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Derek… he proposed.” 

Scott leaned back in his chair, looking bewildered.

“Over my dead body, Stiles! You can’t marry into the Triskele! If you do that, all we fought for, all that Beacon stands, for will fail. For the public eye you’ll just be another Omega – luring the Alpha of your dreams into your clutches and catching him on a baby.” He stopped, his expression turning shock-scared. “Please, please tell me you didn’t do that, and it all wasn’t on purpose.”

“Fuck you Scott! I’d never-! How could you even think that, even for a moment! It’s not what I wanted, it just… happened…. I’m sorry…” Head lowered, voice going softer as they drowned in quiet.

Scott sighed.

“I’m sorry too… Derek, is he treating you alright?”

“Yeah, he’s awesome… We just clicked, it’s great.”

“You told him you’re carrying?”

“Yeah… he was surprised too… but he’s happy, said he’d support me in any decision I make.”

“So he’s not pressuring you to… either carry or terminate?”

“No, he wants me to decide, but from what he’s saying and the way he started to really focus on my belly I know he wants me to keep it. And he proposed. He said that either way he wants to be with me, if I’m not ready we can try again sometime later, but if I decide to have the baby, he wants to get mated before I give birth.”

“That’s good then. Listen, I need to talk to our PR people, mainly Lydia, and see how to proceed with all of this. Keep low until we figure something out, ok? Please.”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course. Thanks. And I’m sorry. You know, right? I didn’t mean, it’s…”

“It’s ok, Stiles, go take it easy and I’ll take care of everything, ok?”

Stiles nodded and stood up from his chair. He smiled at Scott and moved towards the doors, when he was almost out he heard Scott call out to him.

“Yeah?”

“Congratulations, Stiles, I’m really happy for you.” Scott smiled at his best friend, despite all troubled he and Stiles, they were like brothers, the best team.

“Thanks Scotty!” Stiles smiled sincerely, happy, and with a wave left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight OOC? maybe? ;) Scott as the one with the plan and Stiles as the one... without a plan ;) Grown up Scotty!


	8. Snooper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long time away... busy time!   
> Hope you're still all here and will enjoy!  
> And thank you all for wonderful comments on previous chapters! ♥ love you all!

 

"STILES!" Scott screamed walking fast toward's the Omega's room, barging in without knocking, doors banging on the wall.

Stiles was in front of his floor length mirror, admiring his bump, shirt bunched up, scrambling to cover himself up when his best friend marched in.

"Scott! A little warning will you?" he yipped.

"I was yelling your name from 200 meters away, dude." Scott lifted up the newspaper. "Care to explain to me what this is?"

The Omega fidgeted nervously.

"A magazine?"

"Yes, good, tell me more."

"A biased, sneaky, good for nothing magazine?"

"No, my dearest half-brother, this is you, you being sneaky and NOT LISTENING TO ME!" Scott blew up.

"I wore loose clothes, you can't see the bump when I have a loose t-shirt, bro."

"But it sprouts rumors! Rumors we can't afford to have! And of course your choice to change your wardrobe preferences from obscenely tight to tent-like would cause those trashy magazines to jump to conclusions!"

"I never wore anything obscenely tight... they're just designer..." Stiles replied petulant. 

"You're banned from public outings until my say so - no Stiles, I asked you to keep on the down low and here you are, flaunting yourself at a whatever-award red carpet."

"That was harsh, Scott."

"Sorry, but it seems me asking nicely doesn't do the trick. You, my dear are on lock down from now - No, you can skype with Derek, no meetings, - No, I don't care what the doctor said!"

"You can't separate us, not in my first trimester!"

"Fine, you can meet up at Isaac's, God only knows what he's doing with Peter Hale and I don't really care but now it can be useful. Won't be weird to see either you or Hale around Isaac's apartment. But that's it. No more public appearances. Lydia is still working on a strategy."

"Ok, I promise." Styles went in for a hug. "I'm sorry Scotty."

"'S alright..."


	9. Over/Bumpwatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazingly warm welcome back comments! <3
> 
> Luv ya all! Enjoy!

 

"You outdid yourself this time" Scott muttered as he fell back resigned in his chair.

On the other side of the table sat Stiles, head bent.

"Two covers. And I can't decide which one of those magazines is worse. Bumpwatch, 'cos now all Omegas will think you let them all down, or the Over, so neatly playing on their font it could also be read OVEN, and let me enlighten you, dear brother, they mean it in the most derogatory way possible."

Stiles moaned weakly.

"Scott, I had to be there! And I made a good speech there!"

"Those clapping hands didn't mean they approved and liked what you said Stiles! They were all amazed you showed up there with your baby-bump to rub it in everyone's faces!"

"... You told me not to wear loose clothing..."

Scott's arms fell.

"I meant for you not to wear TENTS, how did you go from that to that slim t-shirt ESPECIALLY when you're growing by the minute? And really Stiles, time to invest in one of those bras."

Stiles yelped surprised, arms going up to cover his breasts.

"Yes, really, dude, your bulging nipples are showing and it's most disturbing."

"Scott!"

"Go away now Stiles, order bras online, DON'T YOU DARE GO OUT AGAIN! You owe me your first born I didn't let Lydia in to see you."

"Derek won't let you..."

"Stiles, don't test me. You fucked up. You fucked up really bad."

"...I know. I only tried to help..."

Scott sighed. 

"Yeah, whatever. Go. I need to set up meeting with the PR team."

Stiles shuffled out of the room, whispering a soft 'I'm sorry' as he left.


	10. gotcha!

 

Scott sat behind his big desk in his office, seething quietly.

Everyone had witnessed his and Stiles fight after the Tuesday's conference, well, not witnessed, but the screaming was for sure heard from the corridor behind the conference room.

And now this...

Derek comforting Stiles in the Alpha's apartment caught by the paparazzi, Stiles unmistakable pregnant belly on display on the cover of the stupid "gotcha!" magazine.

That wasn't the plan. 

None of this was Scott's plan, and he had no idea how to turn the situation in his favor now. Lydia warned this could happen, damn her.

He teared the cover from the magazine, shredding it to pieces and then dumping them into the trash.


	11. Alphadream/EQIQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovlies for comments!  
> It seems some of you were on to something... :)

 

“That’s it Scott! I won’t take it anymore! You say you’re fighting to give Omegas more freedoms but the moment I make MY OWN DAMN CHOICES you treat it as betrayal!” Stiles yelled at Scott, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Isn’t it what you are doing!? We had a plan, Stiles! And they are the opposing party! You getting chummy with the OPPONENT is what pisses me off”

“What’s pissing you off is that you might lose! That you won’t gain majority in the government and that you’ll, again, fail!”

“Stiles-!”

“Don’t you even start trying to use the Alpha voice with me! I’ve got an Alpha now, so you can stuff it, it won’t work anymore.” Stiles sniffed loudly, wiping his cheeks from tears with his forearm. “I’m moving in with Derek, we have a date set up for the Bonding, don’t bother to show up.” he spat before turning in his heel and walking out.

*

Stiles sold his story to Alphadream. An magazine targeted for Alphas, but those ones that encouraged Omegas to be independent, to have their opinions and follow their dreams and their own rules. He gave them the full interview, sparing almost no details.

Then he went to EQIQ which was an abbreviation of Equal IQ, to share more of his thoughts and opinions about Omega freedom and rights.

Derek laughed so hard when Stiles showed him the Alphadream cover, and when actually the Omega was the one to get on one knee and ask the same question that was printed on the cover.

That was Stiles way of telling his soon to be mate that he parted ways with Beacon and with Scott, and that it was time that he did what the BOH party preached but actually failed to do - Stiles would make his own choices and damn whoever stood in his way. He’ll move in with Derek before official mating, then they’ll get mated and then he’ll give birth to the most wonderful little baby ever conceived out of matebond.

Later, falling asleep while being snuggled against his Alpha, his baby bump securely between them, he knew that even if they seemed rash, he had made good choices.


	12. Valor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments!   
> Some of them got me the most delicious ideas...
> 
> N-joy!

 

“Der! It’s here! Come see our first cover!”

Stiles yelled from the kitchen where he found the new press delivered.

It took them a long time to decide which magazine to choose as the one they’d pose on together, how to pose, should they show Stiles’ growing belly, but finally they decided on Valor. It was an Alpha magazine, but a relaxed, open one, and choosing this sweet pic of them, just their faces, was a good choice Stiles’ decided.

It showed their love without being it being… too much. Just simple and sweet.

He smiled when he felt Derek’s arms wrap around his body, hands automatically moving to his bump as the Alpha looked over his shoulder at the paper.

“Perfect.” he whispered and then placed a kiss on Stiles’ cheek.


	13. raunchyNEWS

Derek was sitting in the middle of his big bed, crossed legged with Stiles writhing in the cradle of his legs, panting and pressing open mouthed kisses against Derek’s own mouth, the Omega’s legs and arms wrapped tightly around him.

Derek knotted not five minutes ago, cumming hard into Stiles, the Omega now twitching and spasming around his stuck length, chasing his own orgasm.

Running his hands up and down Stiles smooth back he marveled how it came to be he was granted this amazing creature, allowed to share this. One hand firmly circling the boy’s back, he moved the other to the round bump resting between them.

Their baby.

Their tiny, little, perfect baby growing under Stiles’ heart.

It was a shock, really, all this relationship was, from the first, rough and unexpected knotting, through the thirsts that followed and then the Omega telling him he was carrying. Derek’s head was spinning.

He rubbed the stretched skin of the belly, but when he moved the hand lower, trying to sneak it under the bump, he was stopped by Stiles’ whimper.

“No, no, no hands, I can do it. I’m so close now I can feel it.”

Derek chuckled, obeying his soon to be mate, moving his hand to the Omega’s behind, fingers sneaking to the place they were joined.

“Here ok?”

“Yeah, oh, yeah, perfect, so close…” the boy moaned when he started to rub the swollen, wet rim, and not even a minute later, Stiles was coming untouched, squeezing around his knot and making him shudder with pleasure too.

Later, when they finally separated and lied down properly in bed, Stiles snuggled into his side, his mate sighed happily, cuddling even closer.

Life was good.

 

*

In the morning he came down into the kitchen to find Stiles sitting by the counter, face sad and drawn as he was rifling through a magazine.

"What's wrong?"

Stiles lifted the paper to show him the cover.

Fuck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me at http://cherrygoldlove.tumblr.com/ ;)
> 
> //I don't own the pictures!


End file.
